Scaled Dragon
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Natsu Dragneel in the Lamia Scale Guild. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[SD]**

 **Scaled Dragon**

 **[SD]**

 **Hargeon Town, Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

The boat trip to Hargeon from Galuna Island was eventful if nothing else for Lamia Scale members Natsu Dragneel, Sherry Blendy, and Happy, considering Natsu's ever-present motion sickness, but they managed. With the needs for more supplies on the Island and to talk back with their Guild Master after being gone for so long from the guild proper, the three Legal Mages had arrived to get a train to Margaret Town to do the latter, and then pick up supplies straight to the Island once back in Hargeon. In the meantime, the three old friends debated once more about the necessity of Lyon Vastia's attempts to thaw and destroy an Etherious and the effect it's been having on Galuna and Lamia Scale in the past three years. While it made sense at first, Natsu couldn't help but feel concerned how obsessed his friends were becoming overtime as well how shaken up the local Demons of Galuna had been since Moon Drip was first being used.

"It's not that I don't trust Lyon, I was actually glad when he gave in and joined the guild officially, but I'm concerned that he's too focused on defeating Deliora for the sake of it, instead of righting wrongs or worrying about all the people involved and are being affected." Natsu explained as he and Sherry walked while Happy flew by them.

"That much makes sense." Happy nodded knowingly.

Sherry, however, sighed with exaggerated purpose. "Natsu, Lyon may be a bit distracted, but his heart is in the right place. I'm sure he'll do what's right when it comes down to it. Besides, with Ultear's help, the Demons' memories weren't too addled up."

"Then it's a good thing Natsu sniffed her out." Happy perked up.

A member of the Magic Council as well as the daughter of Lyon's deceased mentor, Ultear Milkovich was initially cast with doubtful glances when she attempted to pass herself off as one of his followers, but casted away some of the skepticism after making a show that proved her blood tie to Ur Milkovich and convinced the others that she wanted to ensure her mother would rest in peace. Since then, she had provided much support in helping both Team Lyon's efforts in ridding Earth Land of Deliora and Galuna's Demon population in adjusting to the circumstances. While Natsu was still somewhat uneasy around her due to her bloody past, as her scent indicated, and her attempts to deny it, even he couldn't deny that she deserved a second chance. Of course, Ultear's motives weren't his only concern.

"Okay, but what if Deliora isn't taken down so easily, or at least escapes the Island?" Natsu rhetorically asked which actually stunned Sherry and elicited a gasp from Happy. "That would be a supreme disaster of unprecedented proportions."

"It would mean the end of the world!" Happy couldn't restrain a panicked shout that brought everyone else's attention to their group.

Bringing a hand down on Happy's mouth, Sherry told the nearby people. "Uh, don't mind him, everybody. He's kind of a nut." Once all eyes were diverted, however, she then released a more exhausted sigh before turning to Natsu. "I always hate it when you make sense."

Showing a charming smile, Natsu then attempted to cheer her up in his own way. "That's because I'm your boyfriend and some girls prefer always being right."

Happy cheekily giggled. "Good one, Natsu."

Sherry smiled with her eyes playfully rolled. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Wanting to show there were no hard feelings, Natsu then took Sherry by the shoulder to plant a kiss on her lips which she happily returned before the two and Happy heard women screeching nearby. Approaching the source, they instantly recognized the former Titan Nose Mage, Bora, using Charm Magic on a group of women while using Natsu's callisigh to their disgust. Not wanting the scenario to go on any further, Sherry used her Doll Magic to take control of a dismayed Happy and hurl him into Bora's gut while he was distracted.

"Why do you keep doing that, redhead?!" Happy screamed in anger as he flew from the knocked-out Bora's stomach.

As Bora's fangirls appeared confused for a moment, a blonde amongst them took charge almost instantly. "That scumbag was using Charm Magic on us!"

As the ladies shared her anger of being magically conned, Natsu let loose a degree of Magical Power to get their attention. "Settle down, people! He's down for the count right now, but it would be best if someone caught a Rune Knight to handle him. It's their job, right?"

The blonde girl hesitantly held her hand up as a questioning sign. "Uh, that's fair enough, but who are you?"

Showing a wide grin, Natsu gestured to himself before going to introductions. "I'm the real Salamander of Lamia Scale, or as I prefer, Natsu Dragneel."

Happy was quick to show Natsu's Guild Mark on his right shoulder. "And he can prove it!"

Sherry then grabbed hold of Natsu's left arm territorially. "And he's taken, just so you all know."

The blonde smiled. "Well, it's nice to see real Guild Mages for a change. Are you guys recruiting by any chance?" Seeing their curious looks, she then explained. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage looking for a good income and adventure. I was thinking of joining Fairy Tail, but any good Guild will do."

Natsu smiled back. "Sure. We were just heading back to Margaret Town, anyway. What's your name?"

Quickly shaking hands, the blonde replied. "I'm Lucy."

 **[SD]**

 **The thought of a NatsuXSherry solo pairing had been in my mind for a while, even before Kowaba on FFN made a good point about using pairings like that, NatsuXJenny, and the like more often without the steamy, if sometimes exaggerated, harems. Once I learned of DigiXBot's peculiar FFN community centered on different Hargeon meetings, however, and they confirmed that my previous one-shot Steaming Phantom Dragon was applicable, I have now become determined to do some more similar one-shots with Natsu and Happy meeting Lucy with a different friend and/or love interest depending on the one-shot, like this one for example. I have a few ideas about the Magic Council/Grimoire Heart, Raven Tail, the Kingdom of Fiore itself, Blue Pegasus, and the Alvarez Empire, but I wouldn't mind hearing some thoughts for how other groups like Twilight Ogre, Sabertooth, Cait Shelter, and maybe teams within Fairy Tail would manage in these circumstances either on my Pat-reon, or as "review advice". I can imagine Millianna and Mirajane fitting in Cait Shelter and Twilight Ogre in that order as well as Minerva being in Sabertooth earlier, but I don't want to act unless I'm confidant it's plausible at least and factual at best, otherwise I would've made the mother of Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece a World Noble already like some have before me.**

 **Speaking of Pat-reon and Fairy Tail, I've made a new tier about accepting depictions of Edolas counterparts we didn't see in the manga/anime, like Ikaruga, Irene, and all that for a future Edolas-centric story I want to do when I'm ready. If you're having trouble reaching Pat-reon, go to Ladies-man1 on DeviantArt. That's me under a different name with a link to my Pat-reon. I know I might be a bit demanding, but I'm just trying to support myself financially.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
